More
by Profound Yaoi
Summary: Sasuke is Konoha's embassador to Suna. During his time there, he and the Kazekage become close friends. Warnings: Yaoi. OOCness. Lemon. Don't like, don't read. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Sabaku no Gaara walked the halls of his Kazekage's mansion. He was looking for the Hidden Leaf village's ambassador, Uchiha Sasuke.

The Uchiha had been the ambassador for three months now and was improving greatly, with Gaara's help. At first, Sasuke had been, what the Sand Village's council deemed, rude. He would point out tactical flaws, jutsu weaknesses and anything else he saw that didn't meet his standards. Gaara had kept him aside after every meeting and given him 'pointers' on how to conduct himself when before the council and the Kazekage. It had been a long three months, but Gaara knew he'd been of some help to the boy. Even if Sasuke was reluctant to admit it.

"Uchiha-san." Gaara knocked on the ambassador's office door.

"Enter." A deep voice answered from beyond the oak doors. Gaara went in, not looking forward to what Sasuke had to say. He had received a message saying that something urgent had come up and he needed to go to Sasuke's rooms immediately.

"What's the problem, Uchiha? You know _you're _the one who is supposed to come to me, don't you?" Gaara wasn't happy. He was in the middle of his stack of paperwork that Temari felt he needed to get through straight away.

"I know. I just thought you could use a break from the paperwork." Sasuke smirked before adding, "And I thought you could use the exercise." Gaara frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He was weight conscious now that Shukaku had been extracted. It was harder for him to keep the weight off now that all his energy wasn't being used up to keep the demon inside. He glared at the evil twinkling in Sasuke's eyes.

"You're getting unfit. You're the Kazekage. You should be a role model for your shinobi. Don't you think?" Sasuke could barely hide his amusement. He knew Gaara was self-conscious about his weight, and took great joy in teasing his new friend.

The two had become closer over the three months he'd been working there. Tsunade hadn't known what to do with him so she gave him over to the Sand Village. He didn't get along with Naruto and Sakura anymore. Sakura and Naruto were now an item and Naruto was a jealous boyfriend; especially when it took him so long to get Sakura to go out with him... and since he knew how much his girlfriend used to like Sasuke, before he deserted the village. Sasuke just liked to tease them both. He knew Naruto was jealous and protective, and that Sakura still had a small crush on him, so he'd smirk sexily whenever he thought the situation called for it. It drove them both crazy in their own ways. No one really knew this about Sasuke, but he loved to tease his friends mercilessly. He found it hilarious to make Naruto green with envy whenever Sakura giggled at one of his sarcastic remarks about the blonde. And now that Tsunade was sick of their bickering, and had sent him away, he found Gaara was just as fun to tease when they were alone.

Gaara glared at Sasuke as he sat in the chair in front of the desk. Gaara knew how Sasuke was. He saw right through his teasing, but was still a little paranoid.

"Do you actually have anything for me to see, or did you just feel like teasing me?" He folded his arms over his chest, still glaring kunai at his, now, best friend.

"Both." Sasuke gave Gaara a rare grin as he handed him a scroll. "The Village Hidden in the Mist wants some of your best to escort their genin to the chuunin exams. I still don't know why you want them to be held here, this time. Konoha has better facilities, you know." Sasuke knew Gaara thought highly of the new training grounds he'd had built especially for the chuunin exams, and so took great pleasure in insulting them in oh-so-subtle ways.

Gaara raised a brow. Now Sasuke was getting a bit too close to crossing the line. He could handle slights about himself being 'unfit'... but he was getting a bit sick of his new training grounds being criticised by the Uchiha. He'd worked hard on those designs. He'd brought in the best architect to help him create them.

"Uchiha, you're about to cross the line, you know." He signed the request from the Mist and handed it back to his annoying subordinate. Sasuke actually laughed.

"You know I like to tease you. You're such a tight arse." He gave an evil grin at this.

"No, you just don't know when to stop. I have work to do. I'm not in the mood for your crap." Sasuke chuckled. He'd done it now. Gaara was getting angry. He loved getting Gaara angry. And this particular time, he was counting on it. He had a mission he'd given himself when he woke up that morning.

"Ah, Gaara..." Sasuke stood up and was suddenly at Gaara's side. "I love it when you get angry." He leant down and licked the shell of Gaara's ear. "You're so... hot." He nibbled the Kazekage's lobe, making the red-head shudder.

"What are you doing, Uchiha?" He had to work to keep the tremble from his voice.

"Hmmm... what do you think I'm doing? _Gaara_?" He whispered the last word, every letter suddenly dripping with lust. Gaara had no idea Sasuke felt like this about him. He didn't think anyone _could_ feel that way about him.

"S-Sasuke... what are you doing? Stop it. I don't like this..." He cringed away as Sasuke straddled him on the chair, licking him just under the lobe he'd nibbled moments before.

"You _will_, Gaara-kun." Sasuke ran his fingers of both hands through Gaara's hair, loving the softness, looking him right in the eye, before kissing him gently. He loved to sooth the anger from this man. He couldn't explain why, but he loved to comfort him. He moved his lips slightly, giving a soft, chaste kiss, before deepening it, licking the soft lips under his. Gaara didn't know what to do. No one had ever kissed him before.

"Sasuke... what do I – umph..." Sasuke cut him off by shoving his tongue in his mouth. _Oh_, he thought, loving the feel of Sasuke's tongue against his. Sasuke pulled away.

"You have to move your tongue, you know? Haven't you done this before?" He held Gaara's cheeks with his palms, tracing circles in the hair above his ears with his index fingers.

"No..." Gaara's face turned pink.

"Follow me. Do what I do." Sasuke leant back in, showing Gaara what to do.

After a few seconds, the Kazekage finally responded, as hesitant as it was. He made a sound that asked 'is this right?' to which Sasuke moaned a 'oh, yeah, that's right!'

Sasuke broke the kiss, letting his arms hang loosely around Gaara's neck, his forehead resting against the crook of the other's neck.

"What now?" Gaara decided that he didn't want that to be all. It couldn't be. He didn't know what else there could be, but he knew he wanted _more_.

Sasuke chuckled. "Well..." he gripped his thighs around Gaara's on the chair and signed a transportation jutsu, taking them to his private rooms in the Kazekage mansion. "What else do you want me to do?" he asked when they'd appeared on his bed, with him laying on top of Gaara.

"I... don't know. Just... _more._" Sasuke smirked as he traced kissed up and down Gaara's throat when he heard this. _Perfect_.


	2. Chapter 2

"Just more?" Sasuke teased, knowing his friend had never experienced anything sexual in his life. Gaara's cheeks turned pink again.

"Sasuke... you _know_ I've never –"

"I know." He leant in and kissed the read-head softly, gently suckling his bottom lip. He loved to tease Gaara, but hated to make him feel uncomfortable.

Sasuke sat up and un-straddled Gaara. He slid off the bed and stood looking at the Kazekage. Gaara didn't like it. He thought Sasuke was just teasing him again, to be mean. He got angry.

"Very funny, Uchiha! I'm getting sick of your crap! Stop teasing me! It isn't funny. It _hurts_..." his voice broke, tears started falling. _Great. Now I'm _crying_ in front of the bastard._ Gaara had been teased his whole life, and humiliated at every opportunity before he'd become the Kazekage. Now the person he'd thought was his friend was doing it to him, too? He couldn't take it anymore!

Sasuke smiled. He grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled him up into a warm hug. His heart broke when he saw the tears finally escape his best friend's control.

"Oh, Gaara... I wasn't teasing. I was just thinking what to do with such a priceless treasure as you." He placed a soft kiss on his friend's Ai tattoo. He had to do everything just right with this man. Or he'd blow it. "Relax." He slid his hands up Gaara's top, feeling the taught muscles. He loved the way they flinched as his hands tickled their way up. He stopped when he reached Gaara's chest, holding both sides of his rib cage. The top was bunched over his wrists. He looked into Gaara's eyes, asking permission to take it off all the way. He received a nod. The top flew across the room in an instant.

Sasuke stood back, taking in every detail he could of Gaara's torso. He'd always thought the man was beautiful but he'd never known he was _perfect_.

"What?" Gaara folded his arms in front of himself, getting uncomfortable at the intense stare coming from the Uchiha. He half-turned away from the other man. Sasuke chuckled.

"Nothing!" He took hold of the other's wrists and pulled his arms away, so they weren't obstructing his view. "You're beautiful. Wonderful. _Perfect_," he kissed his way from Gaara's neck to his collar bone, kissing in between praises. He needed to make up for all the teasing about his friend's weight and physique over the past few months. He felt a sudden twinge at the thought of how cruel he'd actually been.

"I'm sorry, Gaara... I didn't know how deeply my words actually affected you." He hugged the shorter man tightly, pressing their bodies together. Gaara didn't hug back, he just stood there with his arms by his sides, his forehead to Sasuke's chest, trying not to cry again. He didn't know why, but he was suddenly very emotional. _Stupid Uchiha._

"It's ok..." he whispered.

Sasuke lifted him up so he could wrap his legs around his waist. "It isn't. But, I'll try to make it up to you." He grinned and pulled away. He didn't feel like getting too emotional at that moment. He wanted to pound his friend into the mattress.

Sasuke felt he needed to let Gaara know just how serious he was about this; he didn't want to make him feel used. He placed gentle kisses all over his face. From his forehead, over both eyes, his cheeks and his lips, to his pulse. He let Gaara know he was loved.

"If you feel uncomfortable with anything, tell me," Sasuke whispered as he made his way back to Gaara's temple, kissing every inch along the way. He received a nod. He smirked against Gaara's ear. "I'm going to make you _scream_, Kazekage." Gaara had to suppress a shudder at those last words. Sasuke's voice was so deep, so sexy... he'd never realised how incredibly attractive his ambassador was.

Sasuke sat Gaara back onto the bed and pushed him back. He pulled the smaller man's sandals and pants off, leaving him in his red cotton boxers. Sasuke smirked.

"I thought you were more of a silk man, myself..." he muttered as he began to undress himself. At this point, Gaara looked like he was trying not to panic. Sasuke lay on the bed next to him, on his side, and placed a comforting hand on the red-head's stomach, tracing gentle circles. "What's wrong? You want me to stop?"

Gaara was as pale as ever, he wouldn't look anywhere near Sasuke and didn't move at all. It was like he was petrified.

"Gaara?" Sasuke rubbed a little firmer, trying to get his friend's attention.

_Oh kami, what do I do? He's next to me, practically naked... what if I do something wrong and he decides he's wasted his time? I don't think I could handle that kind of rejection! Why did I get myself into this? Why? Whywhywhywhywhywhy?_ Gaara was lost in his own thoughts. He had no experience with this kind of thing. He had no idea what was expected of him. _How am I supposed to act? I don't think I could _do_ 'sexy'_._ How am I supposed to touch Sasuke? What if Sasuke doesn't want me to touch him? What if I make a fool of myself even more than I already have? What if I disgust him? What if I _hurt _ him? I don't think I can be gentle... _

"_Gaara_!" Sasuke yelled, yanking Gaara out of his thoughts. The Kazekage started and looked over at Sasuke, the most movement he'd made in the last ten minutes. His eyes were wide, scared. "Gaara, what's wrong?" Sasuke cupped his face, bringing his own closer, so they were millimetres apart. He gently kissed the soft lips beneath his and rested his forehead on Gaara's.

"I... don't think I can do this." Sasuke's eyes went wide. _What?_

"What do you mean? You said you wanted more."

"I know... I... I just don't know what to do! I don't want to hurt you." He looked away from Sasuke and sat up to re-dress himself. Sasuke caught his arm before he could get very far.

"What do you mean 'hurt me'? I'm not a doll! Gaara," he chuckled, "you haven't had Shukaku in you for a long time, now! And I'm sure I can take care of myself... and as for not knowing what to do... I don't care! I'll _show_ you! I can _help_ you!" He hugged the frightened Kaze to him, his arms wrapped tightly around the slight torso. "Let me?" And Gaara melted.

Sasuke laid himself gently on top of Gaara, finally getting the skin-on-skin contact he'd been waiting for, for so long. He heard Gaara's breath hitch at the contact and smiled soothingly, placing a kiss on those delicious, soft, pink lips he loved so much.

He set his knees to either side of Gaara's hips, so he was straddling him once more. He made his way down to the leader's chest via kisses and nips, loving every hitch in breath and moan and mewl that came from the gorgeous man beneath him. When Sasuke got to the dusky nipples, he smirked. He couldn't wait to taste them. He already loved the way Gaara's mouth tasted, and the rest of his skin, but the hardened peaks before him beckoned to his mouth like ramen to a Naruto. He suppressed a shudder at his awful analogy and descended on his treat: Gaara's left nipple.

_Oh, _kami_! What is he _doing_? That feels so... ohhh..._ Gaara's thought process was cut off. He could no longer think coherently; he was down to vowel sounds of pleasure. No one had touched him so intimately before. Apparently, his nipples were _very_ sensitive... Sasuke was loving this. The moans coming from his lover were just divine. He wondered what would happen if he....

"_OH!_" Gaara apparently liked being bitten on his nipple. Sasuke grinned, pulling away and making his way to the right one. "S-Sasuke... what're you doing?" Gaara felt something in him stir. He felt something tighten. It was his boxers. He pushed Sasuke off and looked down at his now tenting underwear. His eyes widened. "What's happening?" He was astonished. _It_ had never moved before! And now, it was...

"You're getting hard. You've never had an erection before?" Sasuke couldn't believe it. _Poor Gaara... that means he's never jacked off... never come... never orgasmed! Sweet kami, I have to help him!_ He reached over and tugged down the boxers hiding the delicious treat from them both. Gaara made no move to stop him. He was more curious than Sasuke.

Nestled in a patch of soft, crimson curls was the most mouth-watering thing Sasuke had ever seen. Gaara's penis was huge. He would never have thought this of such a small man. It was about nine inches, a healthy pale colour like the rest of Gaara's body, with a swollen, rosy head. He could see the vain under it pulsing. The sack under them looked tight and smooth... delectable. Sasuke groaned, feeling himself give a large throb in his own boxers.

"No wonder you had that gourd on your back... you had to balance yourself, or you'd fall on your face because of this thing!" Sasuke couldn't help himself. He had to tease. He chuckled when Gaara's cheeks turned pink.

"Is yours like this?" He didn't make eye contact. He was still looking at his engorged member.

"No," Sasuke smirked. "Mine's bigger." He laughed when Gaara glared at him, finally tearing his eyes away from the new discovery.

Gaara had a sudden urge to see. He quickly straddled Sasuke, captured his wrists in one hand, holding them above his head, against the bed, and pulled his boxers down with the other, revealing his hard-on. After a moment of analysis, Gaara realised what he'd just done. His eyes went wide as he let go of Sasuke, and flung himself away.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, turning away, embarrassed that he'd overpowered his friend. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He was completely turned on by this enigmatic man before him. He crawled over and scooped Gaara into his arms and held him, kissed his forehead and whispered, into his ear.

"It's OK. I love you." He peeled off both their boxers and flung them across the room. He hugged Gaara, who clung to him desperate for affection. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. He knew how his friend... his lover felt. He'd felt that way when Itachi left him all alone, so many years ago. A tear made its way down his cheek, and landed in the crimson locks of his love's hair.

Sasuke laid Gaara back down on the bed, kissed his cheek, then his mouth as he snaked his hand down between his legs, to re-harden the softening member. He wrapped his slender fingers around the surprisingly large shaft and started pumping slowly; matching the pace of their kisses. Gaara broke away with a gasp at the sensation he was feeling. He'd never felt so _good_. He moaned and writhed under Sasuke, clutching his back, arching into his hand, just... wanting _more_.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke took his hand away from Gaara's pulsing length, earning himself a whimper of protest. He smirked down at the writhing Kazekage before descending to his prize.

Sasuke linked his fingers with Gaara's, giving a gentle squeeze, letting him know it was OK. He kissed his way from the delightfully twitching belly to the tip of the deliciously throbbing head. His mouth watered just thinking about tasting it. He licked the tip, catching the pre on his tongue, savouring the salty flavour. He pressed a kiss to the tip before enveloping the head with his mouth, giving no warning as to his intentions.

"Ah! Sasuke!" Gaara had no idea what to expect from the Uchiha. He certainly didn't think the man would put his _penis_ in his _mouth_! _Isn't that unsanitary?_ He shrugged the thought off, relishing the feel of the lips and tongue worshiping his rigid flesh. He squeezed Sasuke's hand in his ecstasy, the sheets crumpling in his other, his back arching slightly, his hips bucking into the wonderful heat of Sasuke's mouth. With his free hand, Sasuke held Gaara back from bucking too hard, trying not to choke on the large appendage.

Sasuke bobbed his head down, tightening his lips, dragging his teeth back up the length, slowly, almost painfully. Gaara was breathing heavily, his sac tightening under Sasuke's chin, alerting the ambassador to his imminent climax. The red-head's hips tried to buck again, trying to deepen the pleasure, wanting more of that beautiful mouth and tongue. He'd never felt anything like this before! To compensate holding down the hips, Sasuke swallowed as much of the hard length as he could, clenching his throat muscles around the head, fighting down his gag reflex.

Finally, Gaara came, screaming some form of Sasuke's name, incoherent in his nirvana, a broken sob of pleasure unable to be repressed. His first orgasm tore through his body, flooding Sasuke's mouth, flowing down his throat, to his stomach, sating his hunger for the love juices for the time being. Now it was time to show Gaara how he _really_ felt.

Sasuke heard the sob. It was a sound conveying love, gratitude, lust and absolute trust. His face lit up in a smile, loving the sounds he was able to wrench from the Kazekage, a man normally as quiet and impassive as himself. He was the one to break through to this man, this angel.

Gently, Sasuke cradled Gaara in his arms, kissing his face gently, waiting for his breathing to even out. He kissed away the beads of sweat, loving the taste against his lips. Anything Gaara had to offer, he would take; gladly.

"That was... amazing. Thank you."

"I haven't even started, love." Sasuke smirked at the look of wonder on Gaara's beautiful face. He went in for another kiss, a lot rougher than usual. He nipped at the succulent bottom lip, drawing the tiniest amount of blood, drawing a moan from both him and Gaara. He moaned again, at the knowledge that Gaara liked a bit of rough treatment; a bit of kinkiness.

He manoeuvred them so he was laying atop the dazed red-head, his hand sneaking down to re-arouse his lover once more. Smirking into the kiss, he rubbed his own neglected length against Gaara's leg, letting the boy feel what was eventually to come... so to speak.

"Nngh... Sasuke..." Gaara gasped as he felt the heat of Sasuke's arousal sliding against his thigh, slick with its own juices.

Sasuke had no trouble re-awakening Gaara's own arousal, a few harsh pumps and he was hard again. Distracting his lover with a rather harsh nip to his earlobe, Sasuke released some chakra from his hand, sealing it in a firm bond around the base of Gaara's penis. The distraction didn't work very well... as enjoyable as it was for either party. Gaara moaned at the firm hold the chakra had on his penis, keeping any more orgasms at bay. He could feel the tingle of raw energy surrounding it, even as Sasuke removed his hand.

"What..?"

"You'll see." Sasuke slid off of his love-prisoner, hooking his arms around the pale legs, bringing them up to rest on his shoulders, determined to find any and every erogenous zone on his lover, starting with his feet, working his way up.

Smirking, he kissed the right ankle next to his face, delighting in the shudder of appreciation. He traced a pattern with his tongue, never breaking eye contact with Gaara.

"Sa-ah-suke!" He gasped as Sasuke nibbled the ball of his right foot, just below his little toe. "Ah! Ssassuke!" He hissed the name, not knowing how else to express his pleasure, hoping that it was enough, that there was enough emotion in that one word.

Sasuke slipped the pinky toe in his mouth, tickling with his tongue, nipping with his teeth, kissing with his lips. He moved on to the next toe, repeating the same routine. Each toe brought a different reaction, none of them bad. He moved to the next foot, loving each toe individually, trailing his tongue up the arch of each foot, nibbling his way from ankles to calves, to knees, kissing and nipping alternately, thriving on each and every pleasure-filled moan and mewl he wrenched from the boneless man-turned-putty beneath him.

Nibbling behind Gaara's knees gave him a delightful reaction. The Kazekage tightened his grip around Sasuke's shoulders with his legs, trying to keep him as close as possible. He chuckled, quickly nibbling again, before moving onto the creamy thighs. He licked and kissed his way up, suckling the delicious flesh, leaving love-bites in his wake. He ignored the throbbing penis, opting to take the swollen testicles in his mouth instead.

He could practically feel them throbbing against his tongue, feel the blood pumping through, begging him for release with every pulse. He would grant their wish, but not now. He was nowhere near finished giving the love of his life pleasure. Not when he had waited so long.

He released them, loving the needy moans escaping the lips so far above him. He longed to be reunited with those lips, but he would wait. He was determined to see this plan through, His S-ranked mission. His Sexy-ranked mission. He snorted at the lame joke, earning a confused look from Gaara's sex-glazed eyes. He shook his head, signalling the dismissal of something unimportant, as he skipped the delectable member, moving his kisses to the stomach. He remembered the twitching muscles from before, when he laved attention on them before; seemingly a lifetime ago.

He breathed in deeply, trying to memorise the scent of Gaara's heated flesh, the tang of sweat, the sweetness of his natural odour. He slid the tip of his tongue from just above the heated arousal, to the belly-button just begging to be teased to within an inch of Gaara's life.

He plunged his tongue into the sweet little hole, sucking the surrounding flesh into his mouth, biting down with his teeth, making a large love-bite, surrounding the little hole. He smirked against the twitching muscles, kissing and licking away the sting of the bite, wanting to hear even more of those wonderfully arousing moans of lust coming from above.

"S-Sasuke... it... it hurts! Please!" Gaara felt as though he was about to explode. His groin felt so swollen. It hurt so much, but it was the best pain he'd ever experienced in his life. He wanted _more_, but he wanted it to end, but he wanted it to last forever. He didn't know what he wanted.

Yes he did. He wanted Sasuke!

"Patience, Kazekage-sama," Sasuke chuckled, turning his Sharingan on, wanting to memorise the flushed, aroused state of his lover in his first-ever sexual experience, forever.

"Don't call me that... not here. Not now." Gaara whispered, keeping his moans at bay just long enough. He hated having his boring job associated with this wonderful experience. He wanted Sasuke's love, not the obligatory duty of his ambassador.

"Koi... have patience. I promise, I will let you release. Not yet, but soon," he whispered, squeezing the thighs that were still by his head, demonstrating just how flexible Gaara really was.

He slid up, further, bringing the flexible limbs with him. He marvelled at the flexibility of this shinobi. He didn't think even he could do this without straining something.

"You'll tell me if I hurt you?"

"You're not hurting me."

"Good." He kissed the middle of the chest below him, watching the muscles flinch under his lips, taking note of how sensitive Gaara's body was to his touch. He moved over to the left pec, lightly nipping at the flesh, not touching the nipple until it was hardened and pebbled by itself, without him touching it. Only then did he take it into his mouth, sucking harshly, biting it like he knew Gaara liked. The gasp and hands fisting his hair told him he was doing a good job. Licking the nub, soothing it, he moved on to the next one, this time, taking it into his mouth without any foreplay. He had to admit; he was getting impatient. He wanted to fuck Gaara into his giant, soft king mattress until his arse bled and Sasuke's penis ran away screaming in protest of too much pleasure. He smirked at the image of his detached penis with little legs, running away.

Turning his attention back to Gaara, who hadn't noticed the brief lapse, he worshiped the flesh of his neck, up to his jaw, biting and kissing, leaving more love marks, claiming Gaara's flesh as his own. He prolonged their sweet agony for a while longer as he brought Gaara's left hand to his lips, sitting up a little, giving his neck and Gaara's legs a break.

He sucked the fingers, tickling them with his tongue, kissed the palms and moved to the wrists, nipping the protruding vein, tasting the blood that was easily spilled from the too-thin layer of skin. He made a mental note to make the man eat more. And no more teasing about his weight. He made his way to the elbows, to the shoulders, to the collar bone and finally, back to that tasty jaw, trailing his kisses to that arousing mouth. Gaara had no idea what he did to Sasuke. He had no idea how damn sexy he was. Sasuke was determined to change that.

Sasuke captured that sweet mouth with his once again, lapping at the closed-off cut from his earlier nip. He could still taste the tang of Gaara's blood. He moaned into the kiss, feeling Gaara's tongue dance with his own, tasting his own blood and bitter-sweetness of every bit of flesh Sasuke had graced with his tantalising mouth.

Sasuke couldn't hold back much more, he needed to taste Gaara in an even more intimate way. He wanted to taste _all_ of him. He sat back up, pulling the slender legs up further, before leaning forward, pushing them so they were just above Gaara's face, the red-head's anus taunting his mouth, just a sweet breath away.

Sasuke released some more chakra, holding Gaara's legs in that position, above his head, penis dangling in front of his face, almost close enough for him to give himself head.

Sasuke leant forward, licking his lips in anticipation, not daring to believe that he finally had the man of his dreams, about to lick said man's arse, make him scream with dirty, perverted pleasure. He tentatively licked along the crack of his lover, tasting the most intimate place on his body. He shuddered at the deliciousness of the arse before him. He never expected someone's anus to taste so good. He supposed it was because it was Gaara.

He traced gentle circles around the winking hole, trying to relax it enough for penetration.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity to both; one from impatience, one from tortured pleasure, Sasuke thrust his tongue in, as far as it would go, swirling it around the inner passage of Gaara's anus, tasting the walls, feeling them contract with pleasure around his wet muscle, giving him a taste, so to speak, of what was in store for his penis. He shuddered again, lapping at the hole, shooting electric shocks of pleasure up and down his lover's spine.

"Sasuke! Please... it hurts... so much... make it stop!" Gaara couldn't take it anymore. His groin was throbbing heavily, his testicles were swollen impossibly large, a small amount of pre-ejaculate had managed to escape the confines of the chakra binding his penis. Gaara was so close to another soul-searing orgasm, but so far. The damn chakra seal prevented him from coming!

Sasuke sympathised with his friend. He firmly grasped the engorged member, and ran his hand along the shaft with a wonderful pressure, once. It was enough to bring Gaara over the edge... or, would have been, had he been able to orgasm.

"Gyah! Sasssuke! Please! I need it! It hu-urts!" He sobbed, covering his eyes with one hand. Sasuke smirked, loving knowing that he could do this to this man. But he felt a little bad... but surely one more denied orgasm wouldn't hurt... too much.

Sasuke thrust his tongue in and out of the saliva-slicked hole a few more times, reluctant to part from the taste and intimacy of his love. Alas, he had more important things to do. He wanted to see Gaara come a fountain.

Pulling back, Sasuke sucked his own fingers, removing his hand from Gaara's firm grip, making sure to coat them generously with his saliva. He gave no warning as to what he was about to do, before thrusting in his first finger, as deep as it could go, into Gaara's tight little passage. As much as he'd tried to prepare it for this, with his tongue, it was still unbelievably tight. It clenched around his finger, sucking it in, urging it to pleasure the man.

Sasuke wriggled his finger, crooking it and straightening it, sending jolts of bliss through all of Gaara's verves, compensating him for the pain of the initial intrusion. As he thrust his finger in and out, moving it in wider and wider circles, Sasuke gently nibbled the pale cheeks before him, still holding Gaara's right hand, with his left.

"Sa-ah-suke! I can't last any longer! Please... _please_! It's too much!" Gaara was sure he was about to explode. He was in so much pain. But still, the pain was bliss. The line was so thin, so blurry, he couldn't tell what was hurting and what felt good. Sasuke had him so desperate, so wanton. He loved every moment of it!

Sasuke decided it was time to add another finger. His saliva had dried on his other fingers, somewhat, so he leant down and licked his fingers, his first still embedded within the heated flesh, wriggling around, sending sparks up and down Gaara's spine, pleasure added as he felt Sasuke re-lubricate his other fingers against his arse, the wet muscle tickling his sensitive skin. He couldn't help but continuously moan and gasp, every time that finger moved, every time he felt that tongue... he was so close, again! He needed release, but Sasuke was denying him. Why was he being so delightfully cruel?

Losing himself within Gaara's moans and pleas, Sasuke gently as possible added his second finger, happy to not hear a shout or grunt of pain. He'd done well in his preparations. Not waiting for an invitation, Sasuke scissored his fingers, wriggling them at intervals, as he'd done with just the one finger moments before. He searched for that one place he knew was in there somewhere. Finally, he found a spot of different texture. He thrust his fingers into it, knowing he would be causing immense pleasure to the squirming man before him.

When Sasuke hit that spot, that wonderful little spot within him, Gaara forgave him his delays. He screamed at the top of his lungs, almost coming... if it weren't for that damn wall of chakra!

He'd been denied two orgasms! Two! His groin was going to explode painfully, right in his face. He became scared. He didn't know what would happen! Was Sasuke doing this to hurt him? _No... he loves me! Why is he torturing me?_ Gaara moaned as Sasuke relentlessly abused that apot within him. He writhed as much as his painful position would allow.

"Sasuke... please hurry! My back is hurting! And... and my... is going to explode! Please?" He was hoarse from screaming and pleading. He couldn't take anymore! He just couldn't!

"Soon, love, soon... I promise." He added another finger, almost coming at the sight of the hole stretching to give way, swallowing it with the other two already in there. He made himself ignore the heartbreaking scream of pain, squeezing the hand in his, apologetically. He waited a while before continuing.

He thrust his three fingers in and out several times, hitting Gaara's prostate dead on each time, before he started scissoring them as best he could, trying not to tear the mouth-watering flesh of Gaara's anal passage.

Gaara didn't know what was going on. As much pain as he was in, he was about ready to tear his hair out with the pleasure. He felt so full! And even though he was sure he was going to die from a penis explosion, he was also sure he would die a happy man right there, in bed, with Sasuke.

Suddenly, the fingers filling him so wondrously were gone. He felt empty and satisfyingly stretched. The ache in his back was nothing to the incredible emptiness he felt at the loss of those fingers. He wondered what had happened until Sasuke was leaning over him, his chest to Gaara's thighs, releasing his chakra bonds from his legs, allowing his back muscles to relax somewhat.

"Brace yourself," he whispered hoarsely. His voice was gravelly with lust, his eyes glazed over as he kissed Gaara, finally plunging into him, his whole throbbing length entering the damnably wonderful heat of the Kazekage's arse. He groaned, the sound almost a growl, not quite covering the agonised scream of pain, as the walls stretched around him, even further, before contracting again and squeezing him, seemingly pulling him in further. He almost lost it, right then! He couldn't believe the feeling of being inside this small man! He was sure he'd died and gone to Heaven. He felt almost complete!

"G-Gaara! Ohh, Gaara! You're so... ah!" He couldn't even finish his statement, as Gaara's insides squeezed him again, his hand in Gaara's squeezed back. Gaara was sobbing, but was so happy. He thought he'd felt full, before, with the three fingers! How wrong he was! Sasuke's length pulsing inside him was the most wondrous thing he'd ever felt in his life!

"Sasuke! Now! Please, let me release!"

"Not... yet..." he wanted to see Gaara's orgasm knock the man out with its intensity. He wanted to see a river of come flow from that delicious cock. Right onto Gaara's face. Into his mouth. He wanted the Kazekage to swallow mouthfuls of his own come.

Finally adjusting to Sasuke's size, Gaara pushed against the Uchiha's hips, not knowing exactly what to expect, but knew that some sort of movement was involved.

Sasuke obliged. He pulled out, halfway, then slammed in with all his strength. Gaara howled like an animal at the sensation. His prostate was rammed, head-on, sending shocks and tingles all throughout his nervous system. He wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, groaning at the relaxing of his muscles, reaching both hands up to wrap around Sasuke's chest, holding him as close as possible.

"No. I want... your legs up! Please?" Sasuke repositioned the legs to where they were, making Gaara face his own penis once more. Sasuke groaned at the sight. He wondered if Gaara could suck himself off... He'd ask some other time. He needed to come – now!

"Sasuke... now? Please, now..." Gaara was close to his fourth orgasm. Well, his second, if Sasuke removed his binding chakra.

"Not yet! Please... wait just one more time?" Sasuke felt awful for torturing Gaara like this, but knew it would be worth it for the both of them if he made him hold on for just a little longer...

Gaara felt the orgasm die before it was given a chance at life. He growled in frustration, tears rolling down his face.

"Why! Let me release!"

Sasuke had no answer. He simply kissed Gaara once more, before pulling back, manoeuvring them into his favoured position before ramming himself inside the indescribable heat once more, releasing the chakra bonds, finally allowing Gaara to come.

The man screamed as his second-ever orgasm tore through him in an unexpectedly powerful wave of absolute ecstasy, filling his mouth with his own semen. He swallowed mouthful after mouthful as Sasuke relentlessly pounded his arse into the mattress, determined to find his own release. He had no time to scream his lover's name, his mouth was too full of his own juices for him to do anything but swallow reflexively. He felt some leaking from the corner of his mouth, but was too tired, too sated to care, as he felt Sasuke finally come within him. He felt Sasuke's own flood filling him, marking him. Not as powerful as his own orgasm, but just as satisfying.

Sasuke had seen Gaara swallowing the mouthfuls of semen, his face scrunched up in his bliss, as the most powerful orgasm he would probably ever experience washed over him. Sasuke, at that point, could no longer hold back.

He tiredly rode his climax out, lazily thrusting in and out, leaning forward to lick the excess dribbling down the corner of Gaara's mouth. He chastely kissed the bruised lips, letting those beautiful legs finally flop down, tiredly, as he collapsed on top of his lover, too tired to pull out.

"That was..." Gaara struggled to find an adjective powerful enough.

"I know..."

"I love you."

"I love you." Sasuke snuggled his face into Gaara's neck, feeling a kiss placed on his temple before dozing off, listening to the other's breathing even out, both content and complete.

AN: This last chapter is dedicated to Nude InuYasha! I couldn't have done it without you! Love you, kiddo! XD


End file.
